


夜园 第三十四章 毕业典礼（二）

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 22





	夜园 第三十四章 毕业典礼（二）

他有些想哭了。

高夜的唇濡湿了他的蕾丝袜子，撕破了那片薄薄的底裤，覆上他的身体。

他抱着高夜，滚在了那堆窗纱里。

两人激动地做爱，有那么一刻，纪秋几乎以为高夜会标记他。

男人舔吻着他的后颈，啃咬着那片柔嫩的肌肤，迟迟没有刺入。纪秋温驯地伏在他身下，屁股不断地耸动，大裙摆都没有阻碍两人的媾和。

高夜握着他的腰肢，勇猛地往里顶。纪秋仰着头，口涎都被干了出来，迷离着双眼用脸摩擦男人的臂膀，哭叫着：“阿夜，轻点，轻一点……”

小骚货在勾引他，勾引他标记。

高夜头上豆大的汗珠滴落下来，身下疯狂地肏干。他看着纪秋，咬住他的腺体，刺激得Omega痉挛着身子尖叫。在攀到极乐的最顶端，高夜想要撤出来，纪秋却紧紧缠着他不放。来不及了，浓浓的精液都喷洒在他高热的宫腔里，而Alpha竟然还能保持理智，临到最后一刻都没有成结。

腺体被咬得红肿不堪，高夜忍得万分辛苦，从他的身体里退出来。

纪秋从高潮跌下来，浑身湿冷冷的，甚至是有些错愕。

他想不通，想不明白？为什么会是这样呢？


End file.
